The field of the present invention is pumps which are magnetically engaged.
Pumps that utilize an open/semi-open impeller need a means to adjust the impeller axially relative to the pump case. As the impeller and case wear over time, the clearance between the impeller and the case opens up. This degrades performance; the pump efficiency decreases; and the produced pump pressure can decrease. The impeller is then set to the appropriate clearance from the case during each maintenance cycle, using the external provisions of the pump, thereby not requiring the pump to be taken out of service. The concept of having a rotor that is externally adjustable is industry standard for normal sealed pumps. The mechanisms accompanying axial adjustment in a sealed pump are generally located in the power frame. This is possible with a sealed pump because the impeller is mechanically connected to the ball bearings (in the power frame) through the shaft, etc.
Other features are commonly employed. Shunted process fluid is frequently used for lubrication of bearing surfaces. In magnetically coupled sealless pumps, the bearing surfaces and the interior magnets of the magnetic coupling conventionally are wetted, while the exterior magnets are in atmosphere. Such arrangements require bearing and magnetic mountings on multiple elements.
Rub rings are commonly employed with a component to restrict eccentric rotation upon catastrophic bearing failure. Such rotation can damage sealing canisters. Plates are also used to protect workers from catastrophic component failure. Often, component complexity in arranging these and other details is dictated in magnetically coupled pumps by the pump drive being concentrically outwardly of the driven rotor assembly, usually including an impeller shaft.